


They Could Make The Stars Fall

by heavenshermit (exiledOptimism)



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/heavenshermit
Summary: Creatures with power, limited only by its intake, walk Earth. King Satan, for example, walks Earth with his last two reputable generals, Lucifer and Alciel. None of them, however, know what they're doing here.





	They Could Make The Stars Fall

Out the window, the streets were uncannily silent. The indoors, dark now, was nearly silent too. The refrigerator hummed, and it was enough to drown out the breaths of sleeping creatures, whose commands could make the stars fall from the sky, on the floor. These creatures were, of course, the Demon King and the Original Sin. Alciel, though, was sitting upright, looking at the streets below. He wondered in silence, lamented, considered the single question he’d never have answered. He wondered about this question that tormented him more than anything in the world.

How did this happen?

How did he get here? How did he, Alciel, go from a boy, to leading his clan, to throwing himself at Satan Jacob’s feet? How did the demon realm shift so quickly, from fighting among itself to fighting together? How did it become that they needed Ente Isla? And, at what point did his distrust for Lucifer fade? How did he become a housewife?

Where did all the years go?

Alciel heaved a sigh. He hadn’t intended for the subtle exhale to be so heavy, so audible, and he paused. He looked at his friends for reassurance. He hadn’t woken them. He wouldn’t wake them for a couple hours, at least. Maybe at sunrise he’d get up and start breakfast.

Until then, though, Alciel laid down to rest. He wouldn’t sleep, he was too unsettled for sleep. He’d stare at the ceiling and focus everything he was on the aura of his roommates. After all, they were how he got here.


End file.
